Mass Heart
by Alyiria
Summary: While fighting the collectors is hard enough there is something even harder that some will be fighting for... A Shepard's broken heart... who will reach there in the end?  Rated M for lemons. FemShep x Joker x Garrus x Kadien x Thane x Jacob x Zaeed


**Hi all, this is my first Mass Story, this is also my first lemon story and there is more to come! I hope you like it; please review because I'm Eger to know what you all think…**

**I'm not sure of the parring just yet so yeah…**

**Please review!**

**

* * *

Chapter O****ne**

Alyssa Shepard had saved the Citadel and the Council against Saren who tried releasing the reapers but also against Sovereign and the geth, the reapers were still a threat but the Council were quick to ignore it and send her and her crew to search for geth; which was incredibly pointless and they all knew it.

She sat in the co-pilots chair next to Joker with her feet curled up on the chair. "I need to fucking shoot something or I'm going to go insane."

It had been so long since they had needed to leave the ship that she was sitting in a white tank top with black sweat pants and odd socks, Joker glanced over towards her. "_I_ need you to shoot something or _I_ will go insane."

She sent him a smirk. "Aw come on Joker you know you love me." She teased resting her head against the back of the chair.

"More then you know." He mumbled under his breath, he pulled his blue cap down a little more over his eyes.

"What was that?" Alyssa asked curiously titling her head to the side in confusion.

"I said shows what you know…" He replied sending her a smirk to which he received a snort.

Alyssa loved her crew like her family, her life was spent on ships but she had never had a team she could rely on as much as she could with this group of people, she loved them with all her heart. Shepard was a bubbly, happy and sweet person, it was part of the reason many said she wouldn't make it very far in the Alliance, but she very quickly proved them wrong when she was hailed a war hero and become the first human spectre; the other part was she didn't look or act like a 'solider' she had long blonde soft ringlets that fell down to her bottom, bright light blue eyes and porcelain pale skin; she also did things her own way and always let her team know how much she cared for them.

"Commander? Can I steal you away?" A voice called from behind cause both Shepard and Joker to turn to look.

Kaiden Alanko…

She let a smile cross her lips. "Of course Lieutenant Alanko… keep your thoughts and your site on driving my ship, Joker." He let out a laugh at that before Alyssa got up off the co-pilot chair and walked towards her lover. "Follow." She smirked running the tips of her fingers across his chest.

"You're a lucky man, Alanko." Joker called after him as he obeyed the order she had given him. "Too lucky…"

She led him seductively towards the elevator, letting her hips sway as he watched entranced and unable to look anywhere else, the elevator doors swung open and she stepped in. "What did you want, Kaiden?" She asked leaning up against the wall with a smile across her lips.

Kaiden walked up to her without a word putting both his hands at either side of her head, she looked up at him with a smirk on her face, he pressed his lips against hers passionately while opening his mouth to allow her tongue to explore; he grabbed onto the backs of her thighs lifting her up and pinning her against the wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist in reply.

She let out a muffled moan feeling his bludge against her crouch as he grinded against her slowly. "You." He said through the kiss, he broke it before travelling down her jaw line and down to her neck leaving behind a trail of kisses.

She tilted her head with another moan giving him more access to her neck, he continued to kiss and lick along her neck as he moved his right hand slowly up under her shirt, his hand ran over her smooth stomach and up towards her well-sized breasts cupping one of them in his hand. "Oh really?" She breathed into his ear teasingly giving it a nibble before carefully pulling her shirt up over her head and letting it drop to the elevator floor.

Kaiden stared at her amazing breasts; her black laced bra with one front clip was the only thing stopping him from having those lovely dark pink nipples in his mouth, he kept her tightly pinned against the wall using his body as his hands were drawn to her breasts instantly. He unclipped the bra letting her breasts spring free from their material prison but quickly took them into his hands brushing his thumbs against her nipples, every time he heard a moan escape her lips he felt his cock throb harder for her.

He moved his mouth down to her right nipple and gently placed it in his mouth, using his tongue to tease her while his thumb and index finger gently pinched her other nipple; her breathing fastened and she bucked her hips against him. "Fuck me Kaiden." She moaned feeling her arousal and need for him blow over.

He didn't hesitate and pulled her off the wall but only to pull down her pants and once they were off he pushed her back up against the wall, his mouth went onto her left nipple, licking and nibbling it while his hand made it down to her clit as he ran his finger against it lightly getting a loud moan in approval; he couldn't take it anymore his cock throb hard for her.

He undid the zipper in his pants while still supporting her and pulled out his long, hard member teasing her opening with its head, he could feel how ready she was for him and slowly pushed himself deep inside her. "Kaiden…" She moaned out wrapping her arms around his neck while he used her hips to lower her onto him as much as he could, filling her completely.

"Fuck." Kaiden breathed setting himself a pace thrusting himself in and out of her steadily.

Her legs were wrapped around his waist grinding with his thrusts letting the moans escape from her mouth loudly, he held onto her hips tightly as he plunged into her quickening his pace; she grabbed onto his hair tugging at it in pleasure.

He moved his hand onto her clit and rubbed it using his thumb as he thrust her receiving a loud moan of delight while he did so, sweat formed on their body while they grinded together, moved together, made love together; her muscles tightened even more around his member and he knew she was close, he quickened his pace even more pounding her against the wall hearing her moan loudly into his neck. "Kaiden!" She screamed holding onto him tightly feeling herself reach her climax.

Kaiden groaned feeling how much tighter she got while she came and gave three more hard strokes before releasing himself deep inside her. "Ally…" He grunted breathlessly.

She smiled at him running her finger across his lips before replacing her finger with her lips; suddenly the elevator moved and threw them off balance crashing them to the floor. "Shit." Alyssa mumbled quickly scrambling off of Kaiden and grabbing her clothes.

She quickly pulled up her pants and clipped her bra back on before the elevator doors slid open, Garrus stood there waiting to get in; he looked between the fully dressed Kaiden and the semi-dressed Shepard without a word. "See you later, Ally." Kaiden cleared his throat before exiting the elevator, Garrus taking his place in the elevator.

He stood there with a smirk on his face looking at her from the corner of his eye, he had always been in love with Alyssa but refused to acknowledge it because she was a human and he wasn't; it wasn't even logical that he found her amazingly beautiful. "New look?"

She glanced at him with her hands on her hips. "I've lost my shirt…" She sighed in defeat looking around the small elevator. "I don't even know how…"

Garrus chuckled lightly which made her smile at him, the door swung open once again. "If you don't want the whole crew to see you I suggest you get off now."

Alyssa laughed uncomfortably before stepping out of the elevator, she turned to look at him; his icy blue eyes were already looking at her. "I'll see you later Garrus, sorry about this…"

"I wouldn't worry, Shepard." Garrus' husky voice replied just before the doors shut, she let out a sigh before turning around to realise she was back on the command deck.

She quickly made her way towards Joker praying not to run into any of the crew members and much to her relief they were all down for dinner. "Joker." She said uncomfortably slipping back into the co-pilot chair.

Joker turned to look at his commander sitting next to him without a shirt. "Commander." He replied trying to keep a straight face.

She let another sigh escape. "I need you to get me my armour… I can't go to my room without running into the rest of the crew…"

"So send the cripple?" Joker snorted unable to take his eyes off his Commanders' body.

She noticed his eyes lingering on her and smirked. "My face is up here, Joker."

He quickly snapped his attention back to the ship. "That's what you get for having sex in the elevator." He smirked.

Alyssa's cheeks were quickly covered by a crimson red. "I wasn't!"

"So the whole you screaming Kaiden's name was-"

Alyssa got to her feet stopping him from saying anything further. "I… Shut up, Joker!" She snapped turning to stomp out of the room not noticing her shirt fall from the inside of her pants leg.

"Ah, Ally?" Joker called out after her picking up the tank top off the floor before turning in his chair.

"What?" She hissed turning to look at him, he was holding up her shirt with a teasing look in his eyes. "So that's how." She commented with a slight chuckle before snatching it off him and pulling it over her head. "Thanks." She flashed him a grin before gently kissing him on the cheek. "C'ya tomorrow, flyboy."

He watched her leave watching her hips sway with each step, he ran his hand over his cheek where she had kissed him and couldn't help the lopsided smile that appeared on his face.

He loved her.

He had from the first time he met her, but Kaiden fucking Alanko won her heart instantly and he had accepted that but he would always love her.

The rest of the crew had returned from dinner and were back at their stations like normal, Presley walked into the room raising an eyebrow at the pilot holding a datapad in his hand. "We're wasting our time… Four days we've been up and down this sector, and we haven't found any sign of geth activity."

"Three ships went missing here in the past month, something happened to them." Joker replied quickly turning back around in his chair.

"My money is on slavers. The Terminus system is crawling with them." Presley snapped in a disgusted voice.

"Picking up something on the long-range scanner. Unidentified vessel. Looks like a cruise." Ensign spoke up from Joker's left as she looked intently at her screen.

"Doesn't match any known signatures." Joker replied looking out at the stars that surrounded the ship.

"Cruiser is changing course. Now on intercept interjectory." Ensign's voice piped up again as he fingers glided around.

"Can't be! Stealth systems are engaged. There's no way a Geth ship could-"

"It's not the geth!" Joker interrupted Presley quickly sitting up straight in his chair. "Brace for evasive maneuvers!"

* * *

Alyssa sighed resting up against a wall in her room, her mind was blank and her heart fluttered when she was around both Garrus and Joker she couldn't understand it she loved Kaiden but she felt amazing around Joker and Garrus was Garrus; she felt herself thrown forward and onto the ground before sirens filled her ears.

She pushed herself up off the ground and quickly pulled on her armor placing on her helmet as well she heard foot steps running towards her and she quickly turned to met them. "Shepard!" Kaiden yelled while placing on his helmet.

"Distress beacon is ready to launch." She spoke making sure her helmet was on properly. "Let's hope the Alliance arrive quickly…"

A loud bang rang behind them while fires engulf most of the floor they were now on. "Urgh!" Kaiden yelled being thrown forward.

"Kaiden, get everyone onto escape pods." Alyssa called out taking on her Commander role. "And that was an order."

"Joker is still in the cockpit, he wont abandon ship! I'm not leaving either!" He said firmly looking back at her.

"I need you to do what I asked Kaiden, I'll get Joker." She said making her way towards the cockpit as things exploded around her.

"Alyssa!"

"Kaiden! Go, now."

Kaiden stared at her for a moment before letting out a sigh of defeat. "Yes Commander."

Alyssa hastily made her way towards Joker, '_stubborn bastard!'_ she growled to herself holding her arm up in front of her eyes for protection.

'_Mayday Mayday! This is SSV Normandy!'_ Joker's voice rang through the ship while fires burned brightly around the ship.

She quickly walked across the once 'bridge' ignoring the fact the roof of the ship was completely gone, she walked into the cockpit towards Joker's side. "Joker we have to leave!" She said her voice slightly more elevated then she wanted it to be.

"No! I can still save her! I won't abandon the Normandy! I can still save her!" Joker answered keeping his eyes firmly planted on his screen.

"Fuck! Joker she's gone and we will be too if we don't leave!" Alyssa tired to plead with him holding onto his chair for support.

"No! We just have to… Oh-No… They are coming back for another attack!"

Alyssa felt her breath catch in her throat turning around to look at the already almost broken in two ship, a yellow lazar began to destroy the rest of it and she quickly stumbled back to Joker, she bent down to get to his eye level. "Jeff, please." She said quietly catching his attention instantly.

He looked into her eyes before finally agreeing, he put his arm around her shoulders and she placed her hand around his waist helping him walk towards the escape pod, she pushed him in before a loud crash rang behind her throwing her off balance. "Ally!" Joker yelled trying to reach out to her as best he could.

She held onto the side of the wall with her life, feeling herself slip. "Jeff!" She called looking at him; he was staring at her with fear all over his face. "It's okay…"

She felt her grip slip and she was thrown into the harsh space, she felt herself suffocate as the atmosphere crushed she suit causing her to struggle. "SHEPARD!"

'_Shepard!... Shepard…. _Shepard it's time to wake up!" A voice called to her causing her to slowly open her eyes.

She felt stiff, like she hadn't moved in a very long time; she cracked her neck before carefully sitting up and looking around her, sirens were going off around her and she felt an odd sense of déjà vu. "Where the fuck am I?"

**

* * *

Chapter will get longer, more lemons as well...**

**It wont be just mass effect 2 re-written it'll be more between missions and things...**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks :)  
**


End file.
